


Devil's Ascension

by Eveningstar1516



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buckle up because this will be a mess of a roller coaster, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I don't know, I know how this starts and I know how this ends, I'm getting better at taging!, Is it Suicide if they sacrifice themselves?, Kissing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Now to bs through the middle, Spoilers, Spoilers for Lesson 38, Suicide, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Y/N is gender neutral, agnst, i think, idk - Freeform, untimely proposals, will be a while before the happy ending though, will there be a plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveningstar1516/pseuds/Eveningstar1516
Summary: Lucifer gives his life to save his family and the 3 realms but in doing so, his soul finds his way back to the Celestial Realm. God takes advantage.In a Devilgram, Lucifer states that his greatest fear would be dying and ascending to the Celestial Realm. Now Lucifer makes the ultimate sacrifice to save his family and the realms. What would happen if he did ascend, but without his memories?This contains spoilers for Lesson 16 and 38 normal.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. I love you, Y/N

**Author's Note:**

> Multi Chapter Fic #2! Let's Go!
> 
> Honestly though, this is half baked idea I thought of awhile ago. I know how this starts, and I know how I want this to end, but now, I have to BS my way through the middle.
> 
> This fic contains spoilers for Lesson 16 and 38 normal.

“I want to talk with Y/N alone. Solomon, go home.”   
“Now hold on a second. I’m not going anywhere until we figure out what we’re going to-”   
**“Leave”** **  
** “Alright, fine. Y/N, we’ll continue this tomorrow. I’ll stop by again, and I’ll bring Diavolo and Barbatos as well.”   
With that, Solomon left and closed the door behind him. I was left alone with Lucifer, the Night Dagger still in my hands.   
“Don’t worry Lu. I’m not going to do it. We  **will** find another way.”   
I looked at Lucifer. He seemed to be lost in thought before he turned to me, his signature smile on his face.   
“I may have lost my memory, but you and my brothers are still dear to me. That feeling remains. Even now, I still want to protect all of you. And you most of all Y/N, more than anything else in the world… So if my power is what it takes to ensure that you’re safe, then take it. Without this blade...without the Night Dagger, it’s possible you’ll end up getting hurt, right? So, it’s okay Y/N. If it means saving your life then it’s worth it.” As he spoke, Lucifer’s expression changed from his cool smile to an almost pleading look, something I’ve never seen on him. Slowly, he walked up to me. Gently, he took hold of my hand and guided the Dagger to his heart.   
“Now, thrust it forward as hard as you can.” He took his other hand and gently caressed my cheek, thumb swiping away a stray tear that rolled down as I started to tear up. “It’s alright Y/N. It’ll be alright. You need to do this.”   
“NO LUCIFER! I CAN’T AND I WON’T! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY! WE  **WILL** FIND ANOTHER WAY!” I tried to plead with Lucifer. Dropping my voice to a whisper I tightened my grip.

“I can’t do it Lu. I can’t hurt you. Please  _ please _ don’t make me do it.” I let my head drop onto his shoulder as the tears started flowing freely. I tried to pull the Dagger back and direct it away from Lucifer but his grip wouldn’t let me. He lifted my head up, wiping away as many tears as he could. He leaned his forehead against mine whispering soft nothings to try and calm me. When I calmed down slightly, he leaned forward and claimed my lips. Normally his kisses would range between rough and passionate to soft and loving, this was the latter. He nibbled on my bottom lip to coax my mouth open. Melting into the kiss, I loosened my grip and opened up for him. His tongue intermingled with mine, knowing exactly what to do to reduce me to a puddle. Parting for air, he leaned his head on mine and held me as I leaned into his touch.    
“It’s alright, you won’t have too”   
I almost missed it. If I hadn’t been hyperfocused on our connection, I wouldn’t have heard his soft whisper. Before I really understood the meaning behind those words, I was forcibly pushed back as I landed on my bed. I whipped my head up just in time to see Lucifer plunge the Night Dagger into his heart.    
“ **LUCIFER!!!** ”   
I ran up to Lucifer and bunched up his clothing around the dagger, applying as much pleasure I could. I placed his head into my lap as I frantically tried to stop the bleeding and poured everything I had into the few healing spells I knew. My emotions were out of control. I was a sobbing wreck, trying to keep things together but miserably failing.   
“Lucifer no! Please stay with me! Stay with me! Please don’t leave me! Please, please, please.”   
My eyes were shut tight. It was getting harder to breathe as tears were flowing down my face. Lucifer let out a bloody cough and took a shuddering breath. He lifted his right hand to cup my face. A small smile on his face as he wiped a tear.   
“I-it’ll be okay my love. Please stay strong and take care of my, no, our family. It’ll all be alright Y/N. I love you, don’t ever forget that.”   
It was getting harder for Lucifer to talk. He just pressed his head deeper into my lap and kept his hand on my face.    
“No Lucifer! I won’t let you leave us! We need you. Diavolo needs you.  **I** need you! I don’t know what I would do without you! Please, my love… please.”

His hand started slipping and I quickly clutched it, trying to keep it in place. Just as his eyes were starting to close, Simeon came into the room holding a ring.   
“L-LUCIFER!”   
Simeon quickly kneeled next to Lucifer and performed a stronger healing spell to no avail. Lucifer opened his eyes and looked to the ring Simeon dropped next to him. With the last of his energy, he picked up the ring and slid it on my ring finger of my left hand. I felt the movement and looked to the ring, then back at Lucifer. He took a deep painful breath.   
“I, I never got, to ask you. The ring, my ring, no one can, can take it off. No one, but, you and I, if you accept, it. I love you, Y/N.”   
With that, Lucifer took one last shuddering breath before he exhaled. His eyes closed slowly and his hand lost its grip on my face. He was gone. 


	2. Healing Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look into what the next few days were like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for chapter 37 in Levi's part and Chapter 16 in Belphie's part.

The next few moments after Lucifer’s death were a blur. I remember screaming so loudly that all the brothers rushed to my room, only to be met with me sobbing uncontrollably, a stunned Simeon, and me hugging Lucifer’s dead body against me as tightly as I could. It was Satan that snapped out of his shock the quickest and came to my side. He didn’t try to pull Lucifer away but embraced me from behind instead.    
  
The next few days blurred into one another. We buried Lucifer’s body next to Liliths. I spent that night in Lucifer’s room, hugging a chibi plushie of him that I had made a year after we became an official couple. It served as a source of comfort whenever he had long nights at the palace, now though, it was the closest thing I had of him. I’m still wearing the ring. He may have not had a chance to ask me properly, but there is no way I’d say no to him. I remember crying myself to sleep, a restless slumber was the only rest I had gotten. The rest of the brothers weren’t faring well either. 

With Lucifer gone, Mammon was now the oldest and had the responsibility thrust upon him. He saw the state of his younger brothers and adopted a mask. Much like the former eldest, he buried his grievances down and instead focused on his younger brothers, helping them with their pain. Very rarely letting his own emotions through. The few times he managed to escape to his room, he was too tired to cry, too tired to grieve, too tired to do much besides lie there, and let the silence lull him into a dreamless slumber.

  
Levi shut himself up in his room and had yet to leave. Mammon would leave food outside his door. Sometimes he’d eat, but there were times where the plate would be completely untouched. He wouldn’t watch his anime. He wouldn’t read his manga. The only thing he did, he played Super Smash Devils. He played as Slimy the Devildom Slug. He didn’t try to win. He didn’t even pay much attention. He just kept playing, round, after round, after round, after round. He kept playing until he could no longer take it and he cried.

  
Satan was torn. Lucifer’s death had probably affected him the most. Lucifer was his Father. For as much as he hated him, Satan didn’t know what he’d do without him. Instead of losing himself to his rage, Satan felt empty. He didn’t have the energy to lash out. You would find him in the library, sitting in Lucifer’s armchair, or leaning against his headstone in the backyard reading softly aloud. Asmo would sometimes join him, just to hear his nephew’s voice. 

  
Asmo himself wasn’t faring any better. His usual lust-filled eyes were void of much emotion. He couldn’t find himself to care too much about himself. Instead, he took to taking care of everyone else. Seeking as much attention from everyone else as he could by taking care of them. If they let him dote on them, they must care enough about him to let it happen, right?    
  
Beel stopped eating, sticking only to a bare minimum meal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He felt responsible for this. It was his job to be Lucifer’s protector, and he failed. He stopped eating and decided that the pain of his hunger was to be his punishment. He didn’t stop working out though. If anything, he started working out more, to get stronger. To protect the rest of his family. To try and make up for his inability to protect Lucifer.

Belphie was lost. This was the brother that locked him up in the attic. He imprisoned him up here and kept it a secret from the rest of his brothers. He locked him up here like a prisoner, and yet, that same brother was up here with him, not a few hours ago and napped alongside him. He locked him up here to save his life. He even forgave him for killing his beloved Y/N. Belphie went up to the attack and layed down on the bed. He laid down where Lucifer slept and entered the dream realm. If he tried hard enough, he could pretend that the dreamscape Lucifer was real. That everything was fine. That his older brother was in his study filling out papers, avoiding their pranks, and thinking up new ways to punish Mammon. Instead, his dreams always turned into nightmares. Nightmares of Lucifer’s cold, bloodied body on the floor.   
  
  
  
No, the brothers were doing bad. Very bad. But me, I couldn’t take it. The next few days were spent with me lurking around Lucifer’s room or study. I was heartbroken. Diavolo offered to send me back to the human world if I wished. I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave. Not like this. Not while the rest of the brothers were already one loss away from completely shutting down. If I left, the Sins would be done for. Instead, I stayed. I stayed and tried to be there for them. At first, they politely pushed me away. I didn’t hold it against them. In their eyes, I was responsible for Lucifer’s death. Deep down, they knew I wasn’t the one who dug that dagger into his heart. Deep down, they knew I was also suffering from his loss. Deep down, they knew that having Lucifer die in my arms had broken me far more than it broke any of them. Still, they pushed me away, and I let them have their space. I didn’t leave though. I went to Lucifer’s study and sat at his desk. I looked at the stacks of paperwork Diavolo had yet to pick up. I picked up a pen, selected a sheet from one of the stacks, and started writing. I wrote, and I wrote, and I wrote. I kept writing until each and every sheet from that pile had been filled out and filed away accordingly. When I finished that pile, I moved on to the next. There were many late nights of me sitting on the floor with my homework spread around me in front of the fireplace while Lucifer sat at this desk filling out the endless reports. Both of us enjoyed the comfortable silence. Sometimes when Lucifer finished before me, he’d join me on the floor and pull me into his lap as he helped me finish the rest of my work. On nights I finished before him, I’d pack up and get him something to eat before standing behind him and massaging his shoulders. Watching him fight how relaxing it felt before he gave in and let himself melt under my touch. Sometimes, he would take the time to teach me about his work. I learned his work habits. I learned his way of thinking. I learned how to be him at the desk. Tonight though, it was just me. I had stroked the fire after a particular chill swept through the room. It wasn’t long after I had gone through the 3rd pile did the door first open. It was Satan. He had come with a book and sat in Lucifer’s chair in front of the fireplace and started reading softly aloud. Next came Asmo. He sat next to Satan and pulled out some nail polish, topping off both his and his nephew’s nails. Not long after that did Belphie join us. He brought a blanket and made a little nest, falling asleep to the peaceful sound of Satan’s voice. Beel came in soon after. Having sensed his twin, he sat down on the floor next to him and pulled his head into his lap. Levi came in a little while later with some snacks from the kitchen. He placed a cup of tea and some slices of princess poison apples on an empty spot on the desk before distributing some snacks to the rest of the brothers, making sure Beel ate some too. The last of the brothers joined not too long after Levi. Mammon walked in looking very tired and emotionally drained. Asmo gestured for him to come over. Mammon laid on the couch with his head in Asmo’s lap as he slept. Asmo’s fingers mindlessly stroking his albino locks. The rest of the evening was spent like this. The comfortable sound of Satan’s alto voice reading softly. The sound of Mammon and Belphie sleeping peacefully for the first time since Lucifer’s passing. The sound of a pen writing on paper as I completed another sheet and filled it away. Levi and Beel sat next to each other. Levi occasionally feeding Beel some fruit. We all spent the night in Lucifer’s study. Levi and Satan had gone off to bring extra pillows and blankets for the rest of us. We spent the night together. The first peaceful night in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 6 or so chapters will be in a brother's point of view. The first half will be of that night and the second half will be a time skip to the present.


	3. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was gone. The one demon whose shadow I could not get out of, was finally out of the picture, and I wasn’t happy."
> 
> Satan's POV on what happened that night and some present time with him and Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satan's Chapter ya'll.

~Satan’s P.O.V~   
  
I felt the atmosphere shift before I heard the shill scream. I didn’t sound like any of my brothers and it took me a second to realize that it was Y/N’s. I threw my book down and ran to their room. The others arrived at their door at the same time I did. Not wasting any time, I opened their door and froze. Y/N was holding Lucifer’s body. My  **Father’s dead** body. I looked at the dagger protruding out of his chest and at the ring on Y/N’s hand. Snapping out of it, I knelt behind Y/N and carefully put my arms around them. I didn’t pull them away, instead, I rested my head on top of theirs and let them cry. I performed a small sleeping spell on them and carried them to Lucifer’s room. They grabbed onto their little plushie of him as they fell asleep.

I went to my room. Closing my door, I made my way to my bed and laid down. Lucifer was gone. He was really gone. I felt empty. No anger, no sadness, no regret, no relief. Nothing. Lucifer, the one demon whose shadow I could not get out of, was finally out of the picture, and I wasn’t happy. I turned my head to the side and stared out the window. _Why aren’t I happy? He’s finally gone._   
  
_“Satan, how many times must I tell you to stop feeding the stray cats?”_ _  
  
_

_ “You disappoint me Satan. I expected much better from you.” _

_   
_ _ “I HATE YOU!” Lucifer looked at 5-year-old Satan in his demon form. He was crying and pounding his tiny fists against his legs as hard as he could. Lucifer let this go on for a few seconds before leaning down and holding baby Satan as close to him as possible. He let him pound out his frustrations until he exhausted his energy. He tightened his hold on his son. Satan was stunned. After a moment, he wrapped his hands around his Father and cried into his chest. _ _   
_ _ “It’s ok. You’re ok. I got you.” Lucifer kept whispering little things to his son, ignoring the way his horns were digging uncomfortably into him. Satan soon calmed down and pushed away from Lucifer. He retracted his demon form and looked to Lucifer. _ _   
_ _ “I’m Sorry” _ _   
_ _   
_ A tear rolled down my face as I remembered that day. That’s why I wasn’t happy. Deep down, I know Lucifer loves me. Despite our differences, he’s still my Father, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
  


~Present~

  
  
“Y/N?” I walked into Lucifer’s, well now Y/N's study. Y/N had pretty much taken it over. They were always at that desk doing work Lucifer used to do. Despite protests from pretty much everyone that knew them, Y/N had taken Lucifer’s spot as Vice-President of the student council and would constantly go to the palace to get extra work that the prince was trying to withhold from them. Eventually, Diavolo gave up on trying to change their mind and started giving them Lucifer’s old responsibilities and had named them the Human Ambassador of the 3 realms. He had asked me to keep an eye on them and make sure they wouldn’t tire themselves out the way Lucifer used to. I entered the study with a tray of tea and snacks. I placed a plate on the table and nudged them to get their attention. They didn’t even look up as they acknowledged me. This wouldn’t do. I walked around the desk, stood behind them, wrapped my arms around their waist, and hoisted them into the air.   
“Satan! What are you doing?!”   
Laughing, I set them down on an armchair and placed the tray on the table in front of them and poured some tea.   
“Come on, you know the rules. Diavolo only allows you to take over Lucifer’s responsibilities and share of the paperwork  **only** if you take care of yourself. It wouldn’t do well to have you tire of exhaustion like he used to now would it?”   
They huffed, a pouty face tried to coax me out of it. I just laughed harder.   
“You’re going to have to try harder than that.” I placed the cup in front of them and poured my own. We spent the break talking amongst ourselves. Sharing memories and planning upcoming meetings with the Celestial Realm. Eventually, I left letting Y/N get back to work before returning with a book to read in the comfortable silence. After Lucifer’s passing, we grew closer. Something akin to siblings. Sometimes when Y/N got really tired or was trying to tease me, they’d address me as “Big Brother, or Oni-chan”. I’d always let them because I felt the same. They became a younger sibling to me and I’d protect them from all the evils of the world if I could. Instead, I just spend time by them, me reading and them doing paperwork in the comfortable silence of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are so much shorter than my other fic. Don't worry, once I reach the main plot, the chapters will get much longer, I promise.


	4. Levi's P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's take on what happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! School's been a pain these last 2 months. I didn't forget about this story but school had put me through a major writer's block. Sorry for the short chapter. I tried to write Levi and really liked his view on Lucifer's death but I couldn't think of a present and I didn't want to get rid of it. I also don't know what to name this so...

I was on Mononoke Island leading a raid when I heard Y/N scream. It startled me, nearly causing me to drop my DDD. When I realized it was coming from Y/N’s room, I logged out immediately and ran to their room. Satan was already there. When he opened the door, I screamed. Y/N was holding Lucifer, and there was so much blood. I froze. They were crying loudly holding Lucifer against them. My hand came over my mouth as I realized what happened here. Satan went over to comfort Y/N while Mammon helped Simeon. I turned to Asmo who was leaning against the doorframe, tears streaming down his face. I could feel my own start welding up when I turned to the twins. Beel had gone pale and was leaning against the wall. I transformed into my demon form and hugged my tail.  _ This couldn’t be happening! This couldn’t! _ I couldn’t take the scene in front of me and rushed to my room. Locking the door behind me I grabbed my Ruri-Chan pillow and laid in my tub. “IT’S NOT FAIR! IT’S NOT FAIR! IT’S NOT FAIR! You were supposed to protect us…” My tears were soaking into the pillow.  _ He was supposed to protect us _ . I looked over my pillow and looked at my console. Super Smash Devils was still in the console. I went over and ejected the disk. I stared at it, about to snap it;  _ I want to play too… I’m not quitting until I manage to beat you, Levi… _ I stared at the disk and placed it back into the system. The start screen came up. I picked up the controller and sat back in my tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Lucifer's P.O.V then I'll get to the main plot.


	5. Comforting Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Lucifer's POV of that night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't do Lucifer's POV but screw it! I had writer's block when I started writing it and Lucifer helped cure it so here you go! Some of the dialogue will be the same from the first chapter. I just took out Y/N's perspective and changed it with Lucifers.

“I want to talk with Y/N alone. Solomon, go home.”   
“Now hold on a second. I’m not going anywhere until we figure out what we’re going to-”   
**“Leave”** **  
** “Alright, fine. Y/N, we’ll continue this tomorrow. I’ll stop by again, and I’ll bring Diavolo and Barbatos as well.”   
With that, Solomon left and closed the door behind him. I was left alone with Y/N, the Night Dagger still in their hands.   
“Don’t worry Lu. I’m not going to do it. We  **will** find another way.”   
  


_ If only there was.  _ I smiled and looked at them. 

  
“I may have lost my memory, but you and my brothers are still dear to me. That feeling remains. Even now, I still want to protect all of you. And you most of all Y/N, more than anything else in the world… So if my power is what it takes to ensure that you’re safe, then take it. Without this blade...without the Night Dagger, it’s possible you’ll end up getting hurt, right? So, it’s okay Y/N. If it means saving your life then it’s worth it.” 

My heart was breaking as I said those words and I don’t know why. Why do you make me feel this way? Why do I want to save you?   
_ Because you love them. _

I walked up to them and gently took hold of the hand holding the dagger and positioned it over my own heart.

  
“Now, thrust it forward as hard as you can.” 

They started crying at this. I lifted my other hand and cupped their cheek, wiping away the tears with my thumb, giving them a gentle smile.    
  
“It’s alright Y/N. It’ll be alright. You need to do this.”   
“NO LUCIFER! I CAN’T AND I WON’T! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY! WE  **WILL** FIND ANOTHER WAY!”    
  
_ There isn’t one. Not anymore. _   
  
“I can’t do it Lu. I can’t hurt you. Please  _ please _ don’t make me do it.” 

Their head fell forward on my shoulder. It hurt. Their tears were flowing out freely now. I tightened the grip on the dagger as they tried to pull it away from me. I put my finger under their chin and tilted their head up to look at me. Cupping their face, I wiped away their tears once again. I rested my forehead on theirs and whispered sweet nothings as they calmed their breathing. Closing the gap between us, I pressed my lips onto theirs. Softly. Passionately. Something about this seemed familiar but I couldn’t place why. Nibbling on their lower lip, I tried to get them to open up for me. When they did, I let our tongues dance with one another. Not a kiss of dominance but one of passion and comfort. When we parted, I touched our foreheads together. Their grip on the dagger had loosened considerably. I won't let them make that choice. Very softly, I whispered 

  
“It’s alright, you won’t have too”

  
I took advantage of their unfocused state and pushed them towards the bed.

_ I’m sorry _

Lifting the dagger over my heart, I thrust down as hard as I could. As the eldest, it’s my responsibility to protect the ones I love. If that means my life must be forfeit, so be it.   
  


“ **LUCIFER!!!** ”

  
Memories came flooding back as I staggered backwards, unable to keep my footing as I eventually stumbled and fell to the ground. Intense pain in my chest from where the dagger was still protruding from my chest. My vision darkened and my head was pounding. My ears were buzzing as I grew fainter by the second. Y/N had moved my head onto their lap. Screwing my eyes shut through the pain, I struggled to breathe. My chest constricted painfully as I tried taking shuddering breaths. Tears had pooled and were now spilling out of my eyes. Letting out a bloody cough and taking a particularly painful breath, I lifted my hand to their face and opened my eyes. A small smile had formed on my lips as I wiped one of the many tears for the nth time that night.   
  


“I-it’ll be okay my love. Please stay strong and take care of my, no, our family. It’ll all be alright Y/N. I love you, don’t ever forget that.”

Talking hurt. More than I imagined. I leaned my head further into their lap to both ground me and comfort them.

  
“No Lucifer! I won’t let you leave us! We need you. Diavolo needs you.  **I** need you! I don’t know what I would do without you! Please, my love… please.”

I couldn’t hold on much longer. I felt myself growing weaker as my hand started to slip from their face. They clutched it tight keeping me pressed against them. Closing my eyes once again, I focused on the feeling of them holding me. I heard something open and the semi-conscious part of my mind helpfully supplied the source of the sound to be the door to Y/N’s room. Simeon had come into the room holding a ring.

  
“L-LUCIFER!”

  
I could barely focus. The thumping in my head getting stronger by the moment. I opened my eyes and caught sight of the ring Simeon dropped next to him. My ring. With the last of my energy, I reached for the ring and took hold of Y/N’s left hand, sliding it onto their ring finger.    
  
_ They need to know _   
  
“I, I never got, to ask you. The ring, my ring, no one can, can take it off. No one, but, you and I, if you accept, it. I love you, Y/N.”   
  
I couldn’t stay much longer. Breathing was almost impossible. I looked up to Y/N and smiled at them one last time before closing my eyes and letting the darkness take me.   
  
_ I love you _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so normally I do a chapter for how each of the brothers reacted to something then how they're doing in the present like I did Satan's chapter, but... I can't think of anything and I don't want another large gap between this chapter and the next so...
> 
> Sorry to all those who wanted me to do their favourite brother by my head is empty with only Satan, Lucifer, and Y/N.
> 
> Next chapter will be the present time and I will be summing some things up there as well as introducing the plot. This fic might be shorter than my previous one because this is a story I thought of long ago and I don't write things down. I am going off my very selective memory and trying to type this out. 
> 
> Little warning though, I have no idea what the plot is... 
> 
> Who's ready to hop on this train wreck with me?!

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I took dialogue directly from the lesson, with a few adjustments. For those wondering, Y/N's pacts did not break. Lucifer may have sacrificed himself but because he gave Y/N the ring, the other ring stabilized therefore nullifying the need to break the pacts. The way the ring of light works in this fic is the only 2 people who will be able to take the ring off is Y/N and their SO, in this case, Lucifer. This will be important in future lessons.
> 
> On a side note, I will be taking requests for mini drabbles and HC's and cross-post them here. Please see my Tumblr for more information. You can request there and I will upload another announcement shortly with rules where you can comment a request.  
> Tumblr: https://eveningstar1516.tumblr.com/


End file.
